gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Before Vampire Sorceress: Life as an Assassin
Dawn was fast approaching though it crept like a shadow, slow and snake-like. The sky glowed softly with pink, purple, and light blue. A gentle breeze kissed at my face, made my blonde hair swirl around like a leaf in a flowing creek, and a slight chill bit at my hands and face. My job had to be done before the sun rose completely. That would be easy, if it wasn't for the surprise some people planned for me. Darkness was my friend, but soon the coming day would destroy my ally. Out of no where bullets were being shot at me from every direction. I had to be quick, so I set off a smoke grenade to cover my tracks. Smoke surrounded me instantly, practically blinding me since I couldn't see within a two foot radius. "They never mentioned anything about them being armed," I muttered as I went to hide in a dark alley filled with crates and barrels. Then again, they don't tell me anything about who I'm suppose to kill, they just expect me to get the job done by a certain time,''I thought. With that, I loaded my pistol. I needed to be precise if I wanted to get the job done on time. I took my chances, and lept into the streets. Another spray of bullets was launched at me. One bullet hit my leg, then another hit my shooting arm. It was dead weight now, I wouldn't be able shoot the way I normally did. Blood gushed from my wounds and onto the streets. Taking the pistol in my other hand, I aimed, and fired. A body fell from one of the roofs and made a sick crunching sound as its bones shattered. Another shot, then another body. Soon four were down, and none of them was my target. "Decoys!" I spat. "Where is that coward?" I said quietly. The sound of a gun being cocked alerted me, but it was too late. I felt the cold steel on the back of my head. "So, you're my assassin?" a mangled voice questioned from behind. ''Mid-thirties. Voice is hoarse, and sounds slightly intoxicated. He's about 5 foot 8 inches, judging by the position of the barrel against the back of my skull. I chuckled. "Were you expecting somebody else?" I retorted. "Indeed, I thought there was a man after me, not a girl." "Sorry to disappoint." I flung myself in the air with all my strength. Kicking his gun out of his grip, I shot at the man. He fell to the ground with a thud.A child just ended your life. Didn't see that coming, now did you? I mocked in my head. With that, I limped away. I didn't care about the amount of blood I lost and that I was still losing. I wasn't going to die of blood loss. I knew my future, my fate, my destiny, they all mean the same. I didn't need to bring proof that I had done my job. They saw the whole thing. The EITC was watching my every move... Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO